<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From The Trees by VertigoAza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371597">From The Trees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertigoAza/pseuds/VertigoAza'>VertigoAza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feralverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Dreamtale AU, I suggest reading the drabbles lol, this is just for fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertigoAza/pseuds/VertigoAza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feralverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Qrow originally was coming here on a whim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few tales had intrigued him, and he was well aware of the kingdom’s land’s ecology. It was the one place where you could discover things from all over, even if it was thought to be something of a rare plant with specific conditions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Point was, it had caught his attention for a long while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ship wasn’t far out from their destination now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He closed a small notebook he had been writing in, tucking it into one of his bags.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What no one on ship was prepared for was for something to crash into, and seemingly, scramble to try and balance on one of the sails.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A purple feather fell in front of Qrow, which he picked up curiously. After examining the odd transparency he glanced back up to the source.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It looked to be a skeleton monster, purple wings adorned their back. They looked startled. Must be a child, Qrow concluded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Majesty - what do we do?” A guard asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I already told you, just call me Qrow.” He grumbled, standing up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared up at the monster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” He called.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The child looked down at him with wide eyes, as if he had been caught with a terrible fate.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they had finally docked he had begun to ask around. The child had flown off without an answer earlier, but he was stubborn enough to be looking.</p>
<p>He learned many of the townsfolk had some interesting ideas about the child and, from what he could gather, the child’s twin.</p>
<p>A few were able to point out the place they seemingly lived. A large tree, looking to be near a cliffside. They said at night you could see a glow from beneath the bark. Though, apparently, no one had ever gotten close to it. They told interesting tales of people being stopped or chased off by wildlife, and, some, being forced away by the forest itself.</p>
<p>Needless to say his interest was peaked.</p>
<p>When he had first described the child he saw they gave him uneasy looks.</p>
<p>Apparently the child was seen as a bad omen, especially being seen during daylight hours. He assumed that they were just a bit nocturnal. They had also said that they could typically be seen near the water, which he noted.</p>
<p>He was disappointed when he had to go, but he knew he should get settled, he had a meeting tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, another short chapter. Still a bit unmotivated lately</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://vertigoaza.tumblr.com/">My tumblr</a><br/>I do art I guess, lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>